Questions For a Brother
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Twinkle twinkle little star. Goten questions his brother about a father he has never meet.


****

Disclaimer:

Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me, and the song 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star' does not belong to me. I promise to return both unharmed.

****

Author's Note:

COOL! I can write a song fic, I just had to find a nice simple song to use J This has no real place in the timeline except to say before Goten ever meets his father. It's supposed to be a sweet little fic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this J And let me know what you think!

****

Questions For a Brother

~Twinkle, twinkle little star…~

Gohan watched as his young brother ran about the house. Bored did not quite describe the kid, more hyperactive bored half Saiyan. His mother was trying to put a lid on Goten, but it just wasn't working. Gohan looked out the kitchen window. The sky was bright blue; the grass was a beautiful green. The sun shown brightly upon the tree leaves and the birds sang. A perfect day to be outside.

Outside, that's it! Goten had never been on a camping trip before, time for the big brother to come to the rescue. "Mom, may Goten and I go on an overnight camping trip?"

Goten stopped dead in his tracks. He gave Gohan the strangest look, which shortly transformed into an exact copy of his father's famous grin. His face changed one more time as he directed his gaze at his mother. A puppy had no chance compared to the look on little Goten's face. He tugged lightly at his mother's shirt, stuck his lower lip out, and asked in his most convincing voice, "Pwease?"

Chi Chi frowned consideringly. Finally she bent her head and rubbed a spot between her eyes. "You sure you want to volunteer to watch him for this trip Gohan?"

"Yes mother, happily."

"Alright then. I'll pack you some food, can't have my two little boys out scavenging, and you to pack up your stuff."

Two identical 'Thanks Mom!' s were thrown her way as her kids exited via the stairs to their rooms. A smile split her face and she shook her head before turning around and packing food. "Heh. Those two, so much like Goku in some ways.

Soon Gohan and Goten were out the door and in the woods. Gohan found a suitable camp sight and set down the supplies. The Son brother's dug into their meal bag and ate with the capacity only a half Saiyan could manage. After which they lay down on their blankets and gazed at the stars above.

****

~How I wonder what you are…~

"Gohan, I wish we could stay out here for more than one night."

"Me too Goten, but you know how mom gets, we are either back by nightfall tomorrow, or we suffer the consequences."

The two sat and stared at the stars in silence for a while.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Dad like?"

"Well, he's the best father I could ever think of having."

"Why?"

"His personality, his outgoing nature, his big heart and his classic smile, for starters."

"I've been told I look like Dad, am I anything like him otherwise?"

"Hehe, your appetite, your smile, and your heart are easily just as big as his."

****

~Up above the world so high…~

"Really? He almost sounds like a super hero out of some comic book."

"As far as morals go, he is sort of like a super hero, he flies way above most of us."

****

~Like a diamond in the sky…~

"I've heard so many bad things about Saiyans Gohan, how come dad is so different?"

"He took a bump to the head when he was little, now he is the kind soul everyone knows and loves."

"Sigh, you mean 'was' and almost everyone."

"You'll meet him someday Goten, and I mean is. Our father truly is a diamond in the ruff."

****

~Twinkle, twinkle little star…~

After that Goten and Gohan fell silent, looking at and listening to the world around them. Little Goten looked over at his brother. At that moment he decided that they're father wasn't the only diamond in the ruff. Gohan was one as well. More like a star, shining brightly for his younger sibling. Twinkling in the night.

****

~How I wonder what you are.~

Gohan stared at the skies in thought. His brother was like a little star sent to him and his mother to help brighten their lives. Gohan knew that Goten wanted to know who is father was. Gohan himself felt that the boy beside him was not the real Goten. Gohan wondered who his little brother really was, and if Goku were to come back, would he find out?


End file.
